


Good Luck

by Overlord_Spirit18



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, Fantasy, Homebrew Content, I don't know how to tag this without spoilers for later chapters??, M/M, So I guess I'll post TW at the beginning????, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Spirit18/pseuds/Overlord_Spirit18
Summary: Yusake and Tato, two brothers that have seen hell and back together, live a pretty normal life. But haven't lived a normal past.After a long days work, Tato comes home bruised and upset. Yusake catches onto this, and realises he's about to figure out a story line he never wished he never figured out..





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

_I can’t...slow down…! I need...I need to continue..!_  
Was the thoughts of the two brothers as they ran deeper into the blurry forest. The duo had been running for what had seemed to be for hours, never resting or stopping. It was too big of a risk.

The forest was covered in shadows and vines, forcing the children to jump and slide to get away. It became darker, the natural light slowly fading away from their vision.

The younger brother felt his legs screaming under him, begging for him to stop and collapse. To stop his running and just let his body fall down. But he couldn’t afford that luxury. Not yet. He needed to run; to  _ escape _ . He looked over at the blonde, then sharply at the direction he was going. He slid under a tree and over a creek, his pale bare feet bleeding out from cuts and scrapes.

Then it hit. A small metallic bullet darted by the black-haired child and the blonde cried out, holding his left ear in pain. Blood seeped through his fingers and onto the grass that brushed past the duo’s feet.

The brothers burst into a clearing not too long after and the blonde looked back just in time to see his sibling have a hook struck inside of his small calf. He left out a blood curdling scream and fell down, the fatigue gripping onto him and pinning him to the floor. The blonde instantly skidded to a stop and dashed back. He pulled out the metal hook swiftly and scooped up his brother.  
He needed to escape. NOW. He could hear the barking of the dogs and the frantic footsteps getting closer by the second.

The boy in his arms whimpered harshly, gripping onto his brother for his life. The blonde boy nodded in determination, his feet quickly speeding up in his pace.

The trees finally gave away, parting themselves so the blonde can see the upcoming cliff in time. He quickly skidded to a stop, his breathing quick and his legs trembling. He looked at the view that he was able to see for the first time. 

The maroon red sky threatened to shift to a navy blue, sniffling out the final rays of precious sunlight that the children needed. The blonde whimpered, his body trembling at the thought of falling down the dark ravine.

The footsteps behind him suddenly caught up, and he snapped his head around to see the one person that haunted him forever.

She slowly made her way closer to the brothers, a wide smile on her tan face. 

“You two caused quite the ruckus, you know..? How about you come back to my arms, hm? No more running or struggling, yes?” She smiled and opened her arms up, inviting the two boys into her threatening and deadly presence.

The blonde thought frantically. He needed to get away. Fast.

His blue eyes landed on the cliff below, and then back on the damned woman. He sighed sadly, lowering his head. He clenched the boy he had inside of his arms, looking at him sadly. He looked back up at him, his eyes watering and his lips quivering.

The blonde slowly approached the woman, taking slow and small steps in the silent breeze. She chuckled softly and began to approach again.

“Good job on knowing what to do. Now..hold still while I-”  
The boy quickly turned around and ran to the end of the cliff and jumped off. He prayed to anything that his plan would work.

And it did.

The wings behind his back began to carry him, not dropping himself down the darkened cavern. He laughed horsley to himself, flapping the leather wings quicker. He slowly flew up and looked at the surprise that covered the woman's face. He laughed louder and quickly twisted his body around, flying off to the opposing side of the cliff and away from the hell that was called childhood.


End file.
